Return to Innistrad: Kaalia-senpai and Avy-chan
by Merely A Wanderer
Summary: When one's OTP is obscure and when one's OTP exists in an even more obscure fandom, one must do what one must to sate their needs. This is a parody fic based on Magic: The Gathering. It includes a beach party on Innistrad, a weeaboo Chandra, and some yuri goodness. KaaliaxAvacyn. Rated M for smut.


Kaalia regained her footing on the rocky soil after coming out of the Blind Eternities. Once she felt well enough to stand, she turned to face her ferryman. "Thanks for the ride, Karn."

The silver golem moved his _mouth_ in something akin to a smile. "No problem. Beach parties don't really do anything for me. I sink like a rock and don't eat, I'm just happy to give non-planeswalkers a ride. Though I still can't fathom why anyone would have a party on a dangerous plane like Innistrad. Well, I suppose this is what biologicals call "favorable weather". Even still, I don't think-"

"Well, anyway thank you once again for the lift," the red-headed cleric cut the metal man's ramblings short and started off down the path to the beach.

"Oh I guess you have to go. Have fun and remember to…" the golem's words faded as she moved further down the path. He was not wrong though. With vampires and ghouls and werewolves constantly running amok, Innistrad was far from a typical vacation spot. However, this summer was to be the nicest for the next couple _hundred_ years. The monsters were docile, the nature was beautiful (unlike Ravnica), and there were no meddlesome gods like those on Theros. _Just think about it,_ Kaalia thought to herself. _An interplanar party._ It all started three days prior when Liliana Vess and Chandra Nalaar met up on a beach. One thing led to another, Ugin and Bolas had a metaphorical dick measuring contest _again_ , and the next thing you know Jace invited half the guilds in Ravnica.

Kaalia set foot on the beach, arriving amongst the smattering of tents to find a small frakas breaking out.

"All I'm saying is that I _am_ Lord of Innistrad, the least you could have done was send me an invitation." Kaalia recognized the vampire planeswalker, Sorin Markov, at once.

"Well, It's just that. Umm…" The scarlet haired pyromancer planeswalker, Chandra Nalaar, seemed to be searching for the right words. "Well, you see, Sorin-"

"Don't worry, Chandra, I got this," an unknown woman interrupted. "Sorin, there's a reason you weren't invited. You're just too mopey, nobody wants a party pooper."

"What!?" Sorin looked taken aback in more ways than one. "N- Nahiri? I- I thought you were dead." _So this is the legendary Lithomancer,_ Kaalia thought _._ "How are you alive?"

"Yeah, I kinda faked my death."

"W- why would you do something like that!?"

"I just couldn't put up with your bad attitude anymore. As I said you're mopey."

The vampire lord looked as though he were about to cry. Sorin turned to the woman behind him. This woman caught Kaalia's eye at once. She was tall and fair skinned with pale eyes like snow. She wore a lightly armored, black dress and had, in Kaalia's opinion, _simply_ _beautiful_ _legs_. Above all else, were a pair angels' wings on her back. _Who is she?_ Kaalia was most definitely interested.

"I'm not mopey. Right Avacyn?" Sorin said to the woman, a miserable look on his face.

The beautiful angel just sighed. "Come on, Dad. Let's get you back to castle Markov, I'm sure you'll feel much better. You can have your own party. Does that sound good?"

The vampire lord gave a sad sniffle. "Y- yeah. Okay." And with that Avacyn took hold of Sorin under the arms, spread her wings, and flew off over the horizon.

Nahiri watched them go, a sour look on the kor planeswalker's face. "He is a vampire. He could have just flown himself," she grunted "How pathetic."

"Thanks for the assist, Nahiri-san."

"Hey, no problem, Chandra. I want to enjoy this party like anyone else." And then Nahiri exited the conversation and made her way towards one of the larger tents, her short, gray hair ruffled by a sea breeze.

Kaalia walked up to her pyromancer friend, "Hey, I made it just like I said I would."

"Kaalia-senpai!" the pyromancer squealed and ran to embrace her best friend. "Sorry, I couldn't give you a ride but it's been crazy here the last five- errr, the last three days." She planted a kiss on the cleric's cheek. "I'm just glad that you could make it."

"It's no problem, Karn was more than happy to give me a lift. I'm just glad to be here. Thanks for the invite, Chandra."

"Thanks for the invite, Chandra…."

"Thanks for the invite, Chandra- _kun,_ " Kaalia sighed  
The pyromancer giggled childishly. "Oh, th- wait. Chandra- _kun_? I'm not boyish!"

"Yeah, _of course_ you aren't." The brown-haired young man stifled a laugh.

"Shut up, Jace!" the fiery redhead turned on her heel to address the mind mage. "Don't you have to go make out with Ral or something!?"

"Fine, be that way," Jace said as he moved towards the same large tent where Nahiri had gone.

"Well anyways, Garruk and Nissa are on Zendikar hunting for dinner, but before that there's gonna be dancing in the big tent over there." Chandra gestured to, once again, that same large tent. "Until then, I'd recommend hitting the beach. I've always preferred mountains, but the sea here is just _sooo_ beautiful. You can use my tent, It's the one on the end there next to those sandstone boulders." Chandra made a gesture with her index finger and thumb and winked. "I'll even let you borrow one of my swimsuits."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see you later." The hyperactive girl waved off her friend as they parted ways.

Kaalia lifted the flap and entered the tent. The floor was made of rough, unnatural glass which Chandra had obviously made out of the beach's sand using her pyromancy, and in the middle of it was a large, crimson rug. There was a folding chair by the door: red. On the far side of the room was a bedroll large enough for three people with large, puffy sheets and pillows: red. Next to the bedroll there sat on the ground a big, canvas pack filled with all sorts of things that Kaalia had no idea what to make of: red. And on the opposite side of the bed, a huge chest-of-drawers, that no human could have moved on their own, made of, you guessed it, _red_ mahogany. _Well she is a pyromancer._

Kaalia began searching through the dresser for a swimsuit. To her amusement she found a pair of pajamas with a chibi dragons and flames pattern which Chandra would certainly describe as "kawaii." Eventually, she found the swimsuits in the middle drawer on the left-hand side. There were only three suit to chose from, mono-color pink, red with white polkadots, and red with orange flames. Being a bit bigger than the planeswalker, Kaalia chose the largest one: the red one with white polkadots. However, it was not quite large enough. Even still, Kaalia disrobed and placed her clothing on the folding chair. She slipped on the bottom half of the red two-piece, tying it at the sides, and struggled for moment, trying to tie the strings of the top behind her back. The bikini was tight, definitely, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. There was no mirror in the tent, so Kaalia had to improvise.

She closed her eyes and made a downwards swiping motion with her right hand. When she opened her eyes, there was a reflective oval floating a few inches from the ground. A blue-white mage whom Kaalia had met a long time ago taught her this simple illusory magic. The cleric observed her reflection in the ethereal full length mirror. Her long hair fell over her shoulders in waves of crimson, framing the lightly freckled features of her face. Her amber eyes drank in the beauty of her own form, the left one surround by a swirling tattoo the same color as her hair. She ran her hand along the second tattoo imprinted on her right thigh. _Ugh. It's a little tight_. Kaalia was not a very bashful person and did not mind showing a little skin, but Chandra's bikini hugged her body a little _too_ well. The bottom piece was fine; however, the top fit tightly enough that her breasts bulged slightly out of the top and bottom of the piece. _Oh well. I guess it'll have to do._

Kaalia looked through the pack next to Chandra's bed and quickly located a vial of gel labeled "Sun Blocker" and a pair of sunglasses. Before she stepped out, the cleric spotted a piece of scarlet fabric made from a thick gossamer. So she tied it into a light skirt around her waist. Then, glasses on and lotion in hand, Kaalia left the tent and made her way down towards the water.

When Kaalia arrived at the beach, she picked a spot under an umbrella in one of the empty reclining chairs. For a beach party, the water's edge was surprisingly empty. The only other people there were Kiora, who was in the water playing with a kraken, and the sandcastle building Ajani. Kaalia took note of how ridiculous the giant cat man looked playing in the sand. Although, his craftsmanship was remarkable; he must have been using some sort of magic to keep his construct from crumbling.

Kaalia did not even bother trying to tan; her fair skin did nothing but burn and freckle. So she slathered the sun block on herself and took shelter in the umbrella's shade. She watched the mer planeswalker frolic for a while. Kiora splashed about, jumping in and out of the waves, and giggling wildly while chasing after her giant, squid-like friend. It was a long, boring while watching the playful "mermaid" before Kaalia heard a truly beautiful noise. It sounded, quite literally, like the rustling of angels' wings, and it was in fact. This was followed by the sound of Chandra squealing.

"Avy-chan!"

The angel merely sighed, "Chandra, I am older than you. You know?

"Yeah I know, but you're just so _kawaii_."

"Ugh, you spend too much time on Kamigawa."

"Yeeaaahh. I do," the pyromancer said with a broad smile on her face. "Anyways, I'm glad you could make it in time for this evening's _festivities._ There's gonna be dancing later in that big tent over there. And after that we'll have a huge barbecue," Chandra made a large sweeping gesture over head. "But for now, you should hit the beach. My _bestest_ friend Kaalia is there right now. You two should totally hang out!"

The pyromancer only grew more spastic at the thought of her two best friends becoming friends and then, _we would all be BFFs forever and hang out all the time_.

"Well, I'll be sure to do that," the soft spoken angel said, tired of the energetic ginger's barrage. "I will see you later, Chandra."

"Okay, bye-bye! Dance is in two hours. You can use my tent to change. Just ask Kaalia, she knows where it is!" Chandra yelled after her angel friend who was already making a beeline for the water.

At this point,Kaalia, who had been peering over the back of her chair like a curious child, spying on the angel, quickly ducked back down and tried to look normal.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure. Go right ahead," Kaalia feigned passivity.

"Thank you." Avacyn placed her duffle bag beside the chair and sat down next to the redheaded cleric. "You're Kaalia, right?"

"That's me." She smiled. "So you're Avacyn, angel of hope and savior of Innistrad."

"Please, just call me Avacyn."

"Alright, Avacyn, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." They shook hands very formally.

"I've been wondering though. Being the guardian of Innistrad can't be easy. How did you find the time to come here?"

"It's actually really peaceful right now," she paused and glanced off to the side, "and well..."

IN A HAUNTED FOREST SOMEWHERE ON INNISTRAD...

"Should we... help her?" Sigarda turned to her black-haired sister.

"Nah, she's got this," Bruna answered nonchalantly.

The two were leaning against the massive trunk of an eldritch oak tree. They had been sent to deal with both an outbreak of zombies and the horde's necromantic master. It was a simple job for three angels such as themselves.

"No one can stand against my blade!" Gisela cried as she cleaved an undead goliath, and a tree, in two.

"I guess you're right, Brue," the green-clad brunette continued, "but I think she takes this job a little too seriously."

"Gisela always strikes first!" the redhead screamed again and unleashed a flurry of swinging swords.

"I don't think it would hurt for her to calm down a bit, but you know Jessy, overreacting is what she does."

"Repent! Repent! Though it will save you not! I AM YOUR OMEGA!"

"And the best thing is, Siggy, as long as she's here, we can just sit back and relax."

"Good point."

BACK AT THE BEACH...

"I'm sure the girls can handle things while I'm away," Avacyn finished the thought. She removed a bottle of tanning lotion from her bag and started rubbing it into her legs. "I'm so glad that I can relax for once. It's always so gloomy and overcast here, but now it's all sunny. I finally get to work on my tan like Chandra said I should."

"Good luck with that," Kaalia sighed, sitting in the shade of her umbrella. "At least you can tan. All I get are freckles." She went back to gazing at the ocean, while the angel continued to apply the lotion.

"Umm, Kaalia?" Avacyn spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "If you don't mind, could you possibly help me get this lotion on my back?"

"S-Sure." The thought of rubbing oil on the angel's body made Kaalia a bit hot, but she saw no reason not to be helpful.

Avacyn handed her the bottle of lotion and flipped over onto her stomach, spreading her wings out to the side. Kaalia knelt on the recliner, the angel's legs between her own. She squeezed out a decent portion of the gel and began rubbing it on the angel's shoulders.

"Thank you," the winged woman said.

"Don't mention it."

Avacyn was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with a skirt. The suit had an open back (making it easier to wear with wings) that left a lot of skin exposed. If the pale angel did tan, she would end up with some odd lines indeed.

"There. All done," Kaalia sounded as she rubbed the last bit of lotion onto the small of Avacyn's back.

"Thank you very much." The angel continued laying face down with her feathered appendages hanging off of the chair.

Kaalia asked about the cataclysmic events on the plane which had recently resolved and Avacyn's imprisonment within the Helvault. However, the topic soon shifted to lighter matters such as Chandra's eccentricities, and the women talked away the hours.

The sun grew closer to the horizon, and the dance was soon to begin. Ajani and Kiora had left the beach quite some time ago, leaving only the angel and the cleric.

"I think that dance is starting soon." Kaalia sat up.

"Yeah, we should get ready. Which reminds me..." Avacyn folded her wings, rolled over, and grabbed her bag. "Can you show me where Chandra's tent is?"

"Right this way."

The pair walked back to the main area of the encampment, where a massive cooking spit had been set up.

"Look, all I'm saying is you're a nice guy. You don't deserve to be alone." The elf-planeswalker, Nissa Revane, addressed her hunting partner as they knelt on either side of a titanic carcass.

"B-But I'm just… I'm just not comfortable around women," Garruk answered nervously. Garruk Wildspeaker was a large man. He was known for his incredible girth as well as his solitary nature. One might call him the strong silent type. In reality, his silence came from a deep fear of women. Even talking to Nissa, his closest non-beast friend, was a challenge.

"Let's just get this thing skinned and gutted, then we'll find you a dance partner." The elf smiled. "Sound good?"

"O-Okay. Yeah…"

They stepped past the hunters and that one large tent. Before long, the pair was standing beside the sandstone boulders around the pyromancer's tent.

"It's very…" Avacyn gazed around at the tent's interior.

"Red. I know."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything different. It is _Chandra's_ tent after all."

The silver-haired angel set her bag down next to the bedroll, removing a flowing black dress and a towel. Kaalia grabbed her own red-black gown from the chair and turned away to give the pale-eyed beauty some privacy. Both women stripped off their swimsuits, Avacyn tried to remove the lotion residue from her body by wiping herself down with the towel, and they both redressed in their respective outfits. During this entire sequence, the redhead fought desperately against the urge to peak.

When they arrived back at the central area, Chandra was kneeling in front of the massive cooking spit where gargantuan slabs of meat were held aloft a great pit.

"Then just a little more… Ahah!" the pyromancer exclaimed as a raging inferno sprang to life beneath the uncooked meal. She stood back and proudly admired her handiwork before turning to the approaching pair. "Hey! Kaalia-senpai! Avy-chan! Go right on in. Fun's just getting started! I'll be in later. Gotta get dinner going." Despite her rough lifestyle and lack of manners or refinement, the rambunctious ginger was actually an amazing cook.

The sun was just starting to set, and music filled the air as Kaalia and Avacyn stepped into that large tent, and the scene laid out before them as they entered was something to behold. The room was set up as one big dance hall. Planeswalkers and famous persons from across the multiverse (many of whom had tried to kill each other at one point or another) talked and drank. Even more impressive was the beautiful and intricate swirling pattern laid into the smooth stone floor, which was made of some sort of compressed sand that could only be the work of the Lithomancer herself. A gentle melody floated around the room. The tune was incredibly beautiful, but its source was unbelievable. On risers set up in the back of the room was a full orchestra composed entirely of skeletal musicians. This undead symphony was conducted by none other than Liliana Vess.

"Izzet madman!"

"Gruul savage!"

"Ladies. Ladies. You're both pretty," Vraska intervened. "Now stop fighting."

The trio of Ravnican planeswalkers was standing by the bar. Domri Rade and Ral Zarek, both of which had had a bit too much to drink, were arguing about some trivial matter. Oddly enough, it was the gorgon assassin planeswalker who tried to break up the fight.

"Look, boys. There's no fighting on this beach. We all came here to have a good time and relax. Look at me. Killing people is my life, but I haven't committed any murders in the last forty-eight hours." Though she had the appearance of wicked snake woman, the gorgon was capable of behaving in a very kind and peaceful manner. "Now, shake hands and make nice."

Reluctantly, the two men apologized to one another and shook on it.

"Heeey, Domri!" Xenagos walked up intoxicated. "You gotttuh check out zhe drinks her, maaann." The former god of revels was swaying and slurring. The satyr planeswalker was in no way a lightweight. He could hold his liquor better than anyone in the multiverse. So, seeing him this drunk was a rare sight indeed.

"Are you alright, Zen?"

"Yeah, I'm fiiiinne," he slurred just before falling to the ground, and the trio laughed at the inebriated goat-man.

There was a shift in the music, and the center of the hall was cleared to make room for dancing. Couples and friends came together to enjoy each other's company and sway to the beat, yet Kaalia and Avacyn found themselves removed from the crowd. The redhead looked over at the angel. She watched the way her hair, like moonlight, fell over her shoulders, how her hips swayed as she walked, and the way her feathers ruffled in the slightest breeze. _She's incredible. In every way._ Kaalia spoke to herself.

Much to the surprise of... everyone really, Garruk was actually dancing with a woman, a human woman. Avacyn approached the swaying pair.

"Hello, Thalia." She addressed the blonde with a smile. "Are you enjoying your evening?"

"L-Lady Avacyn! I-I'm sorry. I'm not trying to abandon my duties, b-but..."

"Calm down. I'm not upset. Innistrad is relatively peaceful, Thraben is safe, Odric can handle things, and you've done more than enough work recently. I only asked how you were."

"F-Fine, thank you." The young woman relaxed a bit. "I was just showing Mr. Wildspeaker here how we waltz in Thraben." A slight smile played across her lips. "He's actually quite good."

"Well then, carry on."

"Yes, Ma'am." She took the hunter's shoulder again and continued stepping to the triangle beat. One could see Nissa standing at a nearby table, smiling at her abilities for matchmaking.

"Hey, Avacyn." Kaalia tapped her on the shoulder. "It's such a nice night. Let's dance."

The pale angel did blush slightly at the sudden offer then smiled. "Alright."

Avacyn had difficulty warming up to people, and yet she had only met the cleric a few hours ago. However, the redhead had charm and charisma in spades. In fact, on her home plane, people had a saying about Kaalia: _Beautiful like an angel, as seductive as a demon, fiercer than a dragon._

The pair walked onto the dance floor, holding each other's hands, Kaalia's free hand on Avacyn's waist, Avacyn's free hand on Kaalia's shoulder. They started stepping and turning.

At one point, Kaalia looked over the angel's shoulder and toward the entrance to the hall. Chandra was standing near the door, apart from the crowd. The pyromancer was not dressed for a dance, and her face was covered with dirt and grime. _She must have finally gotten dinner started,_ Kaalia thought. But something was wrong. There was a depressed look on the redhead's usually cheery face, and she was gazing at the orchestra's maestro with a dejected longing. However, before she could observe any more, the beat called Kaalia to turn, and she could no longer see her friend. The cleric's attention returned to the angel.

Despite the gentle smile on her face, Avacyn found it difficult to make eye contact with the redhead. Her pale irises looked this way and that, but could not meet with the golden eyes of her partner. She was too embarrassed.

"You look beautiful," Kaalia said leading the waltz."More beautiful than any angel I've ever known, and I've known quite a few."

"O-Oh, thank you." Avacyn was used to praise and worship, but genuine compliments were almost foreign to her.

They turned again.

Kaalia did not need to say anymore. The redhead had her undivided attention. And so she flashed a charming smile and into the angel's milk white eyes.

"I-I" Avacyn's pale cheeks gained a pink hue. "I don't know what to say."

"Shhhh… You don't have to say anything." She pulled the angel in closer.

They turned again. The waltz was coming to a close.

The angel's face grew even redder. "Ka-"

Kaalia squeezed her hand and gently rubbed her thumb against the angel's wrist.

"You drive me crazy, Avacyn."

Kaalia's hand moved down just a few inches, from the small of Avacyn's back to rest firmly on the angel's rear.

Avacyn went wide eyed at the forward action, and her cheeks were now almost as crimson as her partner's hair. The cleric was so kind and made her feel so strange… so hot. Avacyn smiled, and a single tear welled in the corner of her blank eye as her heart danced in her breast.

They turned again. The symphony was fast approaching its end.

Kaalia locked eyes with the angel. She had her. It had been almost too easy. The cleric leaned her head in closer to her partner's. The women continued to press closer and closer to each other as they finished the last few steps. Their lips just an inch apart, they were only a moment away from a fateful kiss when the waltz finally came to an end, but this untimely finale was no more than a minor delay.

As the dancers dispersed and a new genre entirely began to play, Kaalia took the black-clad woman by the hand and scurried out of the tent. They quickly rounded a corner and ended up in an alcove where the night was the only witness. The redhead cupped Avacyn's cheeks and pressed her lips to hers. The angel's wings flared with joy, and she felt about to melt.

"Ohh, Kaalia," Avacyn sighed. "You're so-"

"Shhhh… Come along." The cleric took the angel by the hand once again and led her in the direction of Chandra's tent.

The angel obediently followed her crimson-haired mistress.

*EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED IN ORDER TO PREVENT AUTONOMIC SUICIDE OF THE READER AS A RESULT OF STIMULI AND HORMONE OVERLOAD*

Suddenly, as soon as Avacyn entered the tent, Kaalia lifted her lightly off the ground and spun about to toss the pale eyed beauty gently towards the bed. Avacyn's wings splayed out to slow her fall, and she landed on the cushy bedroll with a soft plop. Kaalia was on top of her right away, their lips locking in another, even more passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through the angel's moonlight hair as her tongue searched for purchase in the longing cavern of Avacyn's mouth. Absent-mindedly and without understanding, Avacyn reached up and tugged weakly, childishly on the edge of Kaalia's dress. Taking the hint, Kaalia gave a slight laugh and stood up. The cleric turned away from Avacyn and began to unhook the fastens of her attire. Slowly, almost painfully from Avacyn's perspective, Kaalia's dress began to slide off. First, the redhead's shoulders were laid bare. Second, was her crimson hair washing loosely down her unclothed back, stopping just below the shoulder blades. Her skin was quite fair, though not as pale as Avacyn's, and her body was well-toned but not bulky; her muscles could be seen faintly, just below the skin. Third, the dress fell from the small of her back, halfway off now, almost there. Finally, Kaalia released her grasp and the dress fell on to the glass floor. She kicked it out of the way and turned.

The sight of Kaalia in such a state made Avacyn feel as though she were seeing the world for the first time. The cleric's cheeks were now a fierce red, but she wore a confident smile. She had her left arm across her breasts, obscuring them from view, and her right hand rested over the opening to her core. She dropped them, and Avacyn gasped, breathless from the scene before her.

The angel had never felt this before. She was never supposed to feel like this. The pounding in her chest only hastened. Its warmth spread first to her stomach, then further. She wanted nothing more than to meld into Kaalia and become one, so she opened her arms to the other woman. In response to Avacyn's gesture, the bare skinned Kaalia laid down on top of her angelic lover and wrapped her arms around her. Avacyn was not sure what to do. She simply laid there as Kaalia kissed her and mussed her hair. And, before too long, Kaalia's lips reached Avacyn's collar bone and the edge of her dress. She paused.

"This playing field is hardly even," the redhead said.

Taking her meaning, Avacyn nodded and smiled weakly. She gently pushed on the woman's shoulders, carefully, bashfully avoiding her bare breasts, and Kaalia stood once again. Avacyn, with shaking fingers, undid the first strap of her dress and was immediately struck by an idea. She looked at Kaalia and smiled a bit more confidently before wrapping her wings about herself; only her feet were visible. Kaalia watched as the feathered crysalis rocked back and forth, and after a few moments a jet black gown came flying out the bottom.

Avacyn unveiled her face first. Her pale cheeks were impossibly scarlet. Then after a moment, she withdrew her white feathered wings. At such a sight, Kaalia lost her breath as well. In all her experience, she had never seen a form more perfect. Sorin may have been a mopey vampire, but he was one hell of an artist. Avacyn's large, opaque eyes gazed longingly up at the human woman. Her arms rested on her stomach, leaving the remainder of her alabaster skin exposed. Her rosy pink nipples were stark against her pale, flawless breasts. As angels did not bear children, they were of course vestigial, much like the sacred space between her legs, which was beginning to moisten.

Kaalia knelt before the angel's prone form. She placed her palms against the sand glass floor on either side of the maiden's slightly tanned shoulders. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Kaalia bent her head and dropped her back. She wrapped her lips around the pink nub of Avacyn's right breast and sucked ever so slightly. The angel gasped again in response, this time out of pleasure rather than surprise. Kaalia raked her tongue across the nipple, and her golden eyes glanced up to watch her lover's reaction. Avacyn's eyes were screwed shut and her whole face was left a bright red from the blood that was pounding through her body. Kaalia dropped to her elbows. She grasped the angel's right bicep with her left hand, and with her right, cupped the angel's left breast.

As the redhead continued to knead and suckle at her chest, a dull throb began to grow in Avacyn's core. She grasped blindly for something to hold onto. Then, Kaalia did something unexpected. The cleric clamped her mouth down on its quarry, and her teeth nibbled at the angel's sensitive tip. A loud moan tore from Avacyn's throat, and her hands shot up to firmly plant themselves on Kaalia's upturned rump. Avacyn dug her black nailed fingers into Kaalia's marvelously round ass. This only made the cleric hotter, and in turn, suck harder.

Avacyn started to buck her hips slightly as her moaning grew louder. So in response to her partner's growing pleasure, Kaalia refocused her attention on the angel's left breast, leaving a long, sensuous strand of saliva as her mouth moved from one mound to the other. With her eyes still squeezed shut, Avacyn continued to moan and gasp while her nether regions filled themselves with more sweet moisture. Her wings, seemingly of their own accord, wrapped about them both, cocooning the lovers in their passion filled embrace.

"This isn't fair to you," Avacyn said after some minutes, through teeth clenched from pleasure. They were the first words she had spoken since the dance, and Kaalia smiled, pleased that the angel was finally adjusting.

The redhead removed her lips and knelt back to rest on her heels. With shaking limbs, Avacyn carefully pulled herself up on all fours and moved a little aside. Kaalia plopped down on her back with a relaxed sigh and looked up expectantly at the angel. In response, the angel gave a nervous smile and climbed on top of the human. They paused like that for a moment, eyes locked. Kaalia watched the light from Chandra's ever-burning candles dance across Avacyn's smooth face. Then, dropping her head and pushing her backside skyward, Avacyn placed her naturally jet black lips around the nub of Kaalia's left breast, trying her best to imitate the cleric. Far more used to the sensation, Kaalia's reaction was not as volatile as Avacyn's. She merely smiled, wrapped her arms around the angel, and sighed gently.

However, Avacyn was sorely lacking in experience. Where Kaalia was precise in the use of her mouth, the angel's lips and tongue were clumsy and more than a bit messy, practically drooling on the woman's chest. Avacyn's greatest downfall was her lack of focus. Often times she would depart from the redhead's breasts entirely to suckle her neck, and Kaalia would have to gently guide her back. Eventually and with a kindhearted laugh, Kaalia buried her fingers in the angel's silver hair and held her mouth in place over the mound. With the cleric's guidance, Avacyn quickly improved her technique, and before too long Kaalia was groaning with pleasure, no longer needing to hold her in place. Kaalia's hands were now free to explore the contours of the angel's body, and they made the most of the situation.

Even with the increase of her skill, the experience was evermore a foreign one to Avacyn. The strangest part was the fact that Kaalia was _larger_ than her. Their difference in breast size should not have come as a surprise, but Avacyn had never known another woman's sweet embrace, and the malleable twin orbs she serviced continued to hold her under their miraculous sway.

Kaalia ran her hands up and down her lover's back, occasionally digging in her nails whenever Avacyn struck her with a sizeable surge of pleasure. She soon found her way to Avacyn's perfectly smooth thighs, so Kaalia consciously clawed into Avacyn's flesh and began to drag her nails upwards, leaving red streaks on the flawless canvas of skin. In response, the angel gasped and fumbled, but, regaining her control, squeezed Kaalia's left nipple _hard_ and passed the turn. Kaalia reacted to Avacyn's retaliation with her loudest moan yet. It was a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure, but immediately after that the air was filled with the uproar of Kaalia's ecstatic laughter, and she returned to massaging the angel's legs.

Eventually, Kaalia reached her final destination, the most sacred of spots on Avacyn's body and, given the angel's social status on Innistrad, perhaps the most holy location on the entire plane. With her thumb, Kaalia skirted the oddly hairless space between the angel's legs, feeling the moisture that matched her own; being too busy with the cleric's chest, Avacyn failed to notice the advance. Then, in one swift motion, Kaalia drew her thumb over the dripping opening and struck the angel's small bundle of nerves. The effect was incredible. Avacyn froze dead in her tracks. She arched her back and reared her head as a scream of pure ecstasy flew off into the night. Anyone passing by outside would have thought that Chandra was seriously getting some, little did they know. In addition to the cry, Avacyn's wings flared out to their full span, knocking a few oddities from Chandra's dresser. Thankfully, nothing broke. But, it was not enough to send her over the edge.

Avacyn felt like she was about to fall over when Kaalia placed one hand on the small of her back and another hand on the back of her head and motioned for her to roll over. The lovers switched positions, both of them breathing heavily.

"Are you ready?" Kaalia asked, gazing deep into the angel's featureless eyes.

Avacyn was clueless as to what the redhead had in mind, but she nodded all the same.

Kaalia backed up slightly and gently lifted Avacyn's right leg, revealing her now dribbling opening. The cleric then positioned herself atop the angel's left leg, her own slit quite swamped as well. Kaalia took a moment to rub her face against the soft surface of Avacyn's "simply perfect" leg before returning to the task at hand, and Avacyn shivered with anticipation as she realized the woman's intentions. Methodically, Kaalia inched closer and closer to Avacyn's core, mentally preparing herself all the way, her moisture greasing the angel's inner thigh. In no time and with a small thrust from the both of them, their lower lips kissed. Kaalia threw her head back and hissed through clenched teeth as she squeezed Avacyn's leg for support. Meanwhile, Avacyn screamed once again, and her wings beat madly, the resulting gust blowing out the walls of the tent.

The redhead took only a moment to cool down from the shock before thrusting into the angel's core again, and of course, Avacyn screamed with pleasure. _Well at least she's enthusiastic,_ Kaalia thought before she herself let out a long moan and bit her bottom lip. After the first few thrusts, Avacyn learned how to manage the immeasurable pleasure, and Kaalia took up a steady pace. The angel's wings continued to spasm as her chest heaved and her teeth clenched with each wave of ecstasy. Kaalia clung to Avacyn's leg for dear life as she continued to thrust, their juices mixing and pouring. She rarely used this position and had not expected it to be so potent. Kaalia had chosen it over more invasive techniques on the premise that if angels had "cherries," she had no desire to put Avacyn through the pain of breaking hers, not yet.

"K-Kaalia!" Avacyn cried as she scrambled to grab hold of something.

Her right hand dug into her breast while her left firmly grasped Kaalia's rear. Whether this was her body's attempt to stop the cleric or encourage her, Avacyn did not know. Either way, the redhead began to pick up the pace, and her moaning grew louder.

"Av- Hyyaaah! Avacyn!"

"K- AAhhhnn! Lia!"

They continued to scream each other's names as they slammed into one another with greater and greater speed. The only other sound was the wet slapping of their _lips,_ and very soon Kaalia reached her top speed.

It is possible that Avacyn lasted much longer than expected or Kaalia much shorter, but either way the women finished when Kaalia thrust hard into Avacyn's core while Avacyn at once thrust back with an equal force. Their gushing slits collided in an explosion of euphoria to rival the birth of a universe, and they fell over the edge together. Instantaneously, their limbs locked up, and they screamed with all the force their lungs would allow as they rode out the shared orgasm. It was good that everyone was still at the dance. Otherwise, someone would have surely stopped by to check on the violent murder in progress. But, there was no murder, and so the lovers collapsed into a trembling mass of limbs, the air filled with hormones and the scent of wild sex.

*JUST KIDDING. GOTCHA!*

Kaalia was still breathing heavily even ten minutes after their ecstatic lovemaking. She looked over at her angelic partner and smiled.

"Oh, Avacyn," she brushed a lock of silver hair behind the angel's ear, "I lov-"

"Hey, guys." Chandra walked into the tent completely oblivious to the events of the past forty-five minutes. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner's reaaa…..." the pyromancer's jaw dropped, "dy."

Chandra just stood there. Stunned. Unable to comprehend why her two best friends were lying naked on her bed. It was very unlike her to wear such a dumbfounded expression. However, when everything finally clicked, a wide grin broke across her face.

And Chandra being Chandra…

" _Sugoi!_ You two are _such_ an adorable couple!"

And Chandra being Chandra...


End file.
